


Did I Forget to Mention...

by nevereverever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also mild swearing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Retirement, So Married, Tooth Rotting Fluff, married, mild anxiety, outsiders perspective, yuuri is an anxious bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: In which Yuuri is an anxious bab and sorta forgets to tell his new friends he's famous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one post, ya know?
> 
> http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/156733406313/okay-but-imagine-yuuri-retires-from-competitive

When you’re a world class athlete in a sport that wrecks your body so bad that most people retire before they're legally allowed to drink, you often forget just how young 28 is. It felt like the end of a lifetime when Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand and told a waiting press at his fourth and final Worlds that he was retiring.

It felt like he would never be able to do anything else with his life as he cried his eyes out after the banquet. But he wasn't even thirty yet, so…

They made a new beginning for themselves.

“Are you sure you're ready for this?”

“Viktor, I'm not six. Plus I've done way more college than you. Now go, Yuri is waiting for you at the rink.” Yuuri responded, his eyes gleaming up at his husband.

“My Yuuri, the soon to be teacher. They'll be so lucky to have you.” Viktor was practically beaming.

“The rink, Vitya!” Yuuri said in Russian, pressing a packed lunch into his husband's hands.

They had made the move to America. Yuri too, coming to be Viktor's protege. Yuuri decided to get a masters in Education. Viktor taught classes at the rink, coached young skaters, but most of all coached Yuri. They taught classes on the weekends. Retirement, Yuuri decided, was going to be amazing.

 

Andrew was never one to draw attention to himself. He had a few friends, but prefer the coziness of a small group to big open spaces. He perched in the back of a larger lecture hall in hopes no one would notice him. Luckily, a few of his friends were in the Child Behavioral Studies class, so he kept his head held high.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice came from behind him. Andrew barely turned to look before replying, but noted the accent.

“Nope.” He replied, scrolling through emails for a minute before looking up at the person who had sold into the seat next to him.

But oh boy was he glad he did.

Sitting next to him was one of the more gorgeous people he had seen in his entire life. Dark hair strewn across his face, casually beautiful in a way Andrew knew he couldn't replicate if he spent years trying.

“Hi, I'm Andrew.” He said, his voice nearly cracking after being stunned like that.

“I am Yuuri.” The man, Yuuri, responded with an adorable little smile that convinced Andrew that Yuuri was a beautiful cinnamon roll who needed protection.

Just then, Andrew’s friend who happened to be in the lecture, Kitty, slid into the chairs beside them. Though it was subtle, it was obvious that she too recognized the incredibly beautiful man who had decided to sit next to them in their low level lecture.

They made small talk before the class started, only confirming further for Andrew that Yuuri was too good for the world. 

“Hey!” Kitty exclaimed, as bubbly as ever, after class was over. “Do y’all wanna grab some coffee?” She flashed a smile brighter than the sun. Her trademark southern charm worked wonders, even if Yuuri giggled when she said y'all.

“Sure!” Yuuri replied, “but I may have to leave early for work.” He said, looking apologetically down at his feet.

“That's fine. Although I’m sure if we get her going on about the Duke Carolina game, she'll be on for hours.” He elbowed Kitty in the side and she playfully slapped his arm in return. Yuuri smiled cautiously and they were off.

 

 

A few weeks later, Kitty received a frantic text from her friend.

“I am confused??? Please come quickly??? I'm on the first floor of the library please help I am distressed???” Kitty, figuring it was about their housework assignment, walked to the library only to find Andrew pacing and tugging at his hair.

As soon as he saw her, her launched right in. “Kitty I'm so confused. I saw Yuuri and I went to greet him because we are just casually friends with the most beautiful man ever. But he was on the phone. So I listened-”

“You eavesdropped on him?” Kitty responded, a bit annoyed that she had walked all the way across campus for this.

“Not the point. And it doesn't even matter because he was speaking in like 6 languages pretty sure.” At that Kitty cocked her head to the side. “Okay 6 might be exaggerating, but it was at least 3. I think I heard Japanese, English and Russian maybe?”

“Okay English and Japanese I get, but Russian.” Kitty said, confused now as well.

 

 

“Yuuri, do you want to get lunch and see a movie with a group this weekend?” Andrew asked, leaning against the doorframe of Yuuri’s little office.

“I can't, I'm sorry.” Yuuri said with a slight bow, “I've got work this weekend, but I still have to rest and finish my papers.” He flashed one of his nervous little smiles that he got whenever he was worried his friends might be mad.

“No problem. Where do you work anyway?” Andrew asked, trying to redirect for Yuuri’s sake.

“The Detroit Ice Sports Club.” Yuuri said, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, “Maybe we can get lunch on Monday after school? Kitty can come too.” Yuuri's voice rounded out the vowels in a foreign but utterly endearing way

“Yeah! Okay, I have a meeting with my advisor, see you Monday?” Andrew smiled over his shoulder at the Japanese man who had become his friend.

“Yeah!” 

 

 

The cafe was adorable, sunlight streaming in through the wide picture windows onto light wooden tables. Kitty ordered like, four shots of espresso, Andrew some hot chocolate and Yuri a cup of green tea that Kitty thought tasted like leaves but Yuuri insisted was soothing.

“I'm telling y’all, we need to normalize protesting this country.” Kitty said, waving her hands emphatically. Yuuri nodded and sipped at his tea.

“Preaching to the choir a little here Kitty.” Andrew said, pulling the corner of a pink hat out of the bag at his feet.

In the next booth over, Andrew vaguely registered a group of teen girls giggling, whispering and pointing in their direction. Confused and a little self conscious, he took another sip of his cocoa.

Yuuri must have also noticed them. When he looked over, one of the girls squealed. Yuuri blushed but smiled into his mug. Their table had gone quiet for a moment in order to figure out what was going on.

A moment later, after what looked like some goading by their friends, a few of the girls, dressed in neon colors, approached their table with wide smiles.

Yuuri grinned up at them, looking like he was stuck firmly at the junction of embarrassed and overjoyed.

“Autographs?” Yuuri, their Yuuri, asked in the same voice he used when he congratulated a student on a well written essay. Andrew had to take a second to collect his jaw off the floor.

“What the hell?” Kitty whispered. Andrew nodded in solidarity. What the hell indeed.

The girls nodded and squealed again. Yuuri signed autographs and took pictures with the teenagers, the whole time with a smile firmly plastered across his face.

“Thank you so much Yuuri! Tell Yuratchka that we’re excited to see him at Worlds! Oh and tell Viktor that his exhibition in Boston was amazing. Bye!” All of the girls skittered away, clutching their phones to their chests like lifelines.

A moment of silence fell over them as Yuuri turned deeper shades of red by the second.

“Umm…” Kitty hummed into her drink before knocking it back like a shot.

“So, what was that?” Andrew asked, louder than he should have been in the quaint little cafe.

Yuuri ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “So, I probably should have told you. I don't like to mention it that much.” Andrew and Kitty had slid to the edge of their seats in a haze of stunned excitement, “But, before I was a graduate student here, I was fairly famous competitive men's singles figure skater.”

Andrew couldn't manage to make words come out of his mouth, but his Southern compatriot had no such qualms.

“Famous like…” she asked with curiosity in each syllable.

“Like, I may have three World Championship golds, two golds in the Grand Prix Final and a gold at the Olympics?” Yuuri was practically hiding in his sweater, and Andrew was still trying to figure out how the hell they had missed that their friend of several months was an Olympic gold medalist.

“That's usually a thing you tell people.” Andrew managed to squeak out.

“And who are Viktor and Yuratchika?” Kitty asked, her accent mangling the pronunciation. Yuuri bunched his eyebrows together but still smiled.

“Viktor? Viktor Nikiforov? My husband?” He said, his tone nearly incredulous. He knew he hadn't mentioned the figure skating thing, but Viktor?

This time Kitty was stunned, but Andrew was hurled into speech.

“Your husband? I'm sorry Yuuri but you’re married?”

Yuuri held up his hand, displaying the shiny golden ring there. Andrew practically melted.

“Viktor and I have been together for 4 years. He was my coach before I retired. Now he coaches Yuri Plisetsky, that's Yuratchka.”

“This is the wildest shit I will ever experience.” Andrew whispered from his place as a puddle on the floor. “Everything makes sense.” 

“Wait, were you those gay figure skaters that were in the news a couple years ago for kissing on live television?” Kitty asked, almost exhausted for the sheer amount of discovering they had done.

Yuuri burrowed a little deeper into his sweater and sipped his tea, blushing and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the rink with Andrew and Kitty.

Yuuri had to admit, being interrogated by his new friends about his love life and his skating was better than he had assumed it would be. He felt like his cheeks were sunburnt with all the blushing he had done, but it was worth it to have everything out in the open. And when they asked if they could come to the rink, it was tough to say no.

Yuuri got home that day and passed out on the couch, barely taking his shoes off before falling into a deep sleep. Confessing his life story he really tuckered him out.

It was only appropriate, then, that he woke to warn hands on his shoulders and a looming, but adorable, presence above him. The presence settled his glasses onto his nose and came into clearer view.

“Hi Vitya.” Yuuri said, blinking the sleep slowly from his eyes. Viktor smiled down at his husband and brushed a lock of dark hair that had fallen into his eyes away. Yuuri pushed himself upright and crossed his legs, wondering if he could tell Viktor what had happened.

“What’s got you so tired out, hmm? You never sleep before 6?” Viktor said, propping himself up on a newly upright Yuuri.

“About that, actually.” Yuuri took a deep breath, “I might have told my new friends about figure skating and how you're my husband and they might be coming before Yura’s practice tomorrow to visit.” He said it all in one big breath. Puffing a little, Yuuri scrunched up his nose in preparation for the fallout.

Viktor giggled and pulled his husband swiftly into a kiss. Yuuri, startled, took a second to kiss back. He slid his hands around Viktor's waist and held on for a moment after they pulled apart.

“You're not mad?” Yuuri asked quietly, too tired to hold his anxiety back anymore. Too tired to want to be anything other than done with the conversation and asleep.

“Of course not zolotse. Annoyed maybe, but only because I like being bragged about. You’re adorable.” Viktor said, resting his cheek on top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri smiled and fell back into the couch, puffing out a big sigh that pushed his hair out of his face.

“Good. I'm too sleepy for you to be mad at me.”

 

When Andrew and Kitty got to the rink，they both thought they were prepared. Having both done excessive figure skating research the previous night, they were both excited and terrified to meet the skaters Yuuri had gushed about.

“Back home, there was only an ice skating rink once a year during Christmas. Not like this.” Kitty said, staring in amazement at the ice.

“Nothing like this.” Andrew nodded, still kinda shell shocked at the whole experience. He spotted Yuuri on the ice, skating next to a tall, blond, teenage looking guy.Yuri Plisetsky, he identified quickly from his figure skating crash course. 

“Yuuri!” Kitty yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. Even across the rink, they saw Yuuri’s eyes widen. Their friend skittered across the ice, stopping right at the barrier, his hair wild unlike they had ever seen. He looked frazzled, but more at peace than they had ever seen him. Like he was where he belonged.

“Hi! Yura,” he visibly corrected himself, “-Yuri, has started practice already and Viktor is at a sponsor meeting with the lawyers, so I have to watch his run throughs, so if you guys could just hang out until he’s done. Can you skate? I forgot to ask?” Kitty and Andrew nodded. “Cool. Umm, there should be old extra skates in some cubbies near the locker room if you can find some.”

“I might just watch you coach that kid for a bit, so we can skate with you later.” Andrew said, Kitty smiling in affirmation. Yuuri sweetly smiled back and quickly turned back to the blond haired teen who was staring at them impatiently.

“Hurry up Katsudon!” Yuri yelled in a thick Russian accent, in a tone that sounded mostly fond, but also pretty pissed.

“Don't sass me, Yura. Now, run from the Beilmann, mark the jumps.” Little Yuri grumbled, but did as he was told. For what seemed like the millionth time since they had learned of Yuuri's secret figure skating life, they had to take a moment to collect their jaws off the ground. It had been beautiful in video, but in real life it was breathtaking.

“Katsudon, can I show your weird friends my new quad?” The blond said, just loud enough that he knew Kitty and Andrew would here.

“Don't call them weird, Yurio.” Yuuri said, his voice affectionately teasing. “Fine, but just once.” Little Yuri grumbled again but skated away with a smirk on his face. Andrew watched in amazement as the kid threw himself up into the air, spun incomprehensibly fast, and landed with practiced ease.

“Yura, they can't tell but I can. Don't try to pass off that flutz as good.” A voice called from near the rink entrance. 

“Черт возьми, Виктор, я выглядел крутым!!” The blond yelled as Kitty and Andrew turned to look. Andrew could not honestly remember being more  
stunned by someone in his life. The well dressed man was tall and lithe, silver hair strewn just so across his face.

The man just kept talking as Yuuri laughed heartily in the background at the continuous stream of Russian flowing from Yuri’s lips.

“You must be Kitty and Andrew. I'm so sorry my Yuuri didn't introduce us earlier. I'm glad you're here though, you have been watching Yura skate, yes?” He said in accented rapid fire English.

“Yeah, he’s amazing. You are?” Kitty said, taking the man’s hand and shaking it.

“Vitya, introduce yourself!” Yuuri said, skating over to the barrier near where they stood. 

“Ahh, I forgot that part. I'm Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, Yuuri’s husband!” He said the last part with an audible twinge of pride that made Andrew smile despite the confusion.

“Nice to meet you.” Andrew said, shaking Viktor's hand in turn. Yuuri had clambered off the ice to join them, the younger Yuri still yelling what sounded like curses at the frozen surface.

“Yuuri!” Viktor smiled and wrapped an arm around his husband. Yuuri blushed and Viktor pressed a kiss to his husband's pink cheek. It was so sickeningly domestic Andrew could hear Kitty hold the aww in her throat.

“Hi Vitya.” Yuuri hummed, “You're late, did the lawyers keep you?” 

“Yes, but it wasn't terrible. I picked up food for dinner and pet food for Makka, too.” Viktor said, it made Yuuri smile in a way Andrew had never seen before, and it was him holding back his aww this time. Because, seemingly, Kitty couldn't handle it anymore.

“You guys are so cute! I watched some things on the internet last night about your epic romance.” Kitty said, wiggling her eyebrows to enquire for more details. 

“Kitty don't get him started-”

“Did Yuuri tell you how we first met?” Viktor asked, leaning in in the most endearing way possible.

“No. Viktor. Please.” Yuuri said, his eyes pleading.

Apparently Kitty and Andrew weren't the only ones who couldn't resist those eyes. Kitty swore she could see Viktor crack with one glimpse of Yuuri's begging gaze.

“Fine.” He conceded, “another time. Let’s skate!” He smiled led, rubbing his hands together. Yuuri turned and caught a glimpse of something that made him panic.

“Yuri Plisetsky, don't death drop while no one’s watching!!!” Yuuri cried out. The younger skater pulled out of it easily, but it took Viktor's arms wrapped around his back to make Yuuri breathe again.

Andrew shot Viktor a quiet smile as they laced up their skates. ‘Magic’ he mouthed.

“Practice.” Viktor said out loud, stepping confidently onto the ice. Andrew smiled fully. He liked this guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people enjoy this! People reading my writing makes me happy, so let me know what you thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that only took forever! Sorry for the delay buddies, but as you all know, the muse is a fickle lady. Hope you enjoy this pure, unadulterated fluff!

Kitty took to the ice immediately, skating quick laps around the rink, and took to Yurio just as quickly. Though the blond was still rough around the edges, his bark was way worse than his bite, and Kitty saw immediately through it. 

She worked out how to do a little spin, executing is slowly, but pulled out of it carefully and with some degree of grace.

“Katsudon!” Little Yuri called across the ice, “Your weird friend is a fucking natural!” Kitty snorted and swatted Yuri. If you were well trained, you could have spotted a tint of smile in Yuri’s scowl.

“Only natural you would like her Yuri, our little Ice Tiger.” Yuuri shouted back, full on grinning. About the best he could have asked for honestly, friends getting along and getting to skate. With Viktor! Win win!

“Don't tease Yura, Yuuri.” Viktor jokingly admonished, relishing in the grin across his husband’s face. They were skating slow easy laps, no reason to show off. Anyway, Andrew definitely couldn’t keep up and wobbled a bit whenever they strayed too far from the wall.

“So,” Andrew said, trying desperately to draw attention away from his skating abilities, “what’s it like being an Olympian?” Something in Yuuri’s face lit up in a way Andrew didn’t even think was possible. God, how could one person give off so much light?

“It was wonderful. Amazing. Best thing I’ve ever done.” Yuuri said, clinging a little tighter to Viktor’s side, as if remembering something they did together. Of course, Andrew thought, husbands who go to the Olympics together stay together. Not a super catchy saying, but seemingly true.

“It’s like your whole life’s work is condensed into a moment, just one 8 minute program. And then it’s over. It’s quite the feeling,” Viktor said, a wistfulness in his voice betraying something deeper. Andrew smiled a quizzical smile.

“Sounds scary to me. What if you mess up?” He asked. Vikor just barely winced and Yuuri pulled him a little closer. A silence settled over them for just a second, awkward and hot and sticky, even though the air was cool.

“Sometimes you do. But you get up, and fight for what really matters.” Viktor said, tone sounding determined, and beautiful, just like you’d expect an Olympian to sound. 

“Stop being so melodramatic Viktor! You got bronze!” The angry blond kid, Yuri, Andrew reminded himself, yelled, as he skated over to them pulling Kitty in his wake. Yuuri burst out laughing, like it was a situation they had played through so many times before. Kitty and Andrew smiled and laughed along, some piece of the years of experience lost on them.

“I am wounded. My own husband. The one who I promised to love and cherish. Laughing at my plight. My son, who I raised with my own two hands, so cruel.” Viktor fell to the ice, “Remember me…” The last few words could barely be heard over Yuuri’s cackles and little Yuri’s rantings.

“YOU AND THE PIG AREN’T MY DADS VIKTOR!” Yuri screamed as Yuuri tugged his reluctant husband off of the cold frozen floor. Once Viktor was standing again, Yuuri ruffled the little blond’s hair and that mostly shut him up. Viktor directed his attention back to Andrew and Kitty, still half chuckling at his own joke.

“It’s fine, I’m not that upset about it anymore. I did break my ankle, which was painful, but I got to share the podium with these two, so it turned out fine in the end.” Viktor said, slinging an arm around the two other skaters, “Our little podium family.” He smiled a big heart shaped smile that Kitty would later swear left her partially blind. 

“That’s the most adorable and inspiring story I’ve ever heard.” Andrew said, not exaggerating in the slightest. “Did they make one of those ‘there’s nothing to show right now so here’s a cool story’ Olympics pieces of you too?” He probably could have found it on Youtube, granted, but when you now know three Olympians, why not ask?

“Yes, it was very sappy. It was mostly about Viktor and I because we had an odd relationship of being fiances, coach and student, and also competitors from two different countries. It’s not much like what we really are, more showing off for the cameras you know, but they did get one sweet shot of Viktor and I speaking in Russian and Japanese back and forth.” Yuuri rambled a little bit, cheeks turning the furious pink that Kitty and Andrew knew from their fun adventures in ‘interrogate your friend about his secret athlete life and Olympic husband.’

“So you constantly switch languages? Doesn’t that get tiring?” Andrew asked, so amazed that this couple could seeming keep throwing a never ending barrage of adorable his way. Would the relationship goals ever end?

“Mostly yes, to keep us sharp. Neither of us want to forget much of any of our languages, so we speak English when we’re out, I speak Japanese at home and Yuuri speaks Russian.” Viktor said, still grinning at Yuuri. Across the rink, they could hear Yuri gagging but it just drew a chuckle from Viktor.

“Unless Viktor’s sick.” Yuuri quips, earning him a playful smack to the arm, Kitty raised her eyebrow at that, pushing for the story. “Viktor forgets all languages that aren’t Russian as soon as he get sick. It’s how I tell when he’s come down with something.”

Kitty smiled and quirked her head to the side. “Funny, my girlfriend sleep talks in Spanish when she gets sick. I alway thought it was weird.”

“It made it much harder to take care of him the first time, before I knew Russian.” Yuuri giggled, pressing a hand over his mouth at the memory. Viktor wrinkled his nose, clearly he had less fun.

“You two are such a normal couple for all the ways in which you probably shouldn’t be.” Andrew remarked, more off the top of his head than anything. They held hands just like Andrew and his girlfriend, had inside jokes, a dog from what he could tell. Normal life, except for the Olympic medals hanging in their house.

“It’s lovely when we just get to be a normal couple. No cameras or press, just the two of us in public doing normal couple things.” Viktor wrapped Yuuri in a hug from behind and let his chin come to rest on his husband’s shoulder. “Do not misunderstand me, skating with Yuuri is what brings me the most joy in the world, but I do enjoy the moments when we get to live normal lives instead of athlete lives.”

Kitty and Andrew looked at each other, a glint sparkling in their eyes. Yuuri and Viktor had shared some of their crazy, amazing, beautiful life. The least they could do was treat Yuuri and Viktor to some normal American life.

“Hey,” Kitty drawled, “speaking of living normal couple lives, any chance y’all want to go grab dinner with me and my girlfriend and Andrew and his girlfriend this weekend? We could go to that new restaurant near school we’ve been wanting to try?” Andrew tried to withhold a giggle at the huge smile that blossomed across Yuuri’s face.

“That’s our Kitty, just casually planning a triple date. No big deal.” Andrew said, letting out his poorly restrained laughter. Kitty elbowed him in the side, and he was honestly super proud of himself for not sprawling onto the ice. 

“We would love to!” Viktor lit up like a Christmas tree and grabbed Yuuri, who made a quiet noise of protest but acquiesced when his husband pulled him into a practiced spin and a seemingly less practiced kiss. Kitty punched little Yuri's arm with glee. Yeah, Andrew really liked this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It is complete! I've got a little epilogue in mind, but don't be surprised if it takes a while.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it with a comment <3


	4. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple date aftermath ft. sleepy Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I forgot to finish this fic! Here's a quick coda to wrap everything up. Very fluffy, I hope you like it!

“Oh, y’all have to come watch the game with us this Sunday. UNC is playing Duke, and we’ve got the home court advantage. The ceiling is the roof!” Kitty caught them right as they were leaving (she was a little drunk), Yuuri hanging onto Viktor’s arm for dear life. Yuuri’s brain caught on her last sentence. Isn’t the ceiling usually the roof?

“Yura has a competition on Friday in Russia, so we are leaving on Tuesday, but I wish we could. Which team are we for? We’ll root for them from Moscow,” Viktor asked, an apologetic smile still adorning his face.

“I can’t believe you have to ask,” Kitty huffed above the soundtrack of Andrew’s laughter. She let go of her little anger and shot them a bright smile. “Tell Little Yuri good luck from us, and get this one to bed.” She poked at Yuuri, who was half asleep. Yuuri startled a little bit before realizing he was still at the restaurant.

“Bye everyone!” Yuuri brightened and gave an adorable little wave before tugging Viktor out the door before he could get another word in.

If Yuuri was tired after the confessing the details of your life to his friends sessions, he was borderline comatose after the triple date. On the car ride home, he slumped against the window and closed his eyes, a contented little smile crossing his face when his cheek touched the cool surface of the glass. 

Viktor couldn't help but grin at his adorable husband squished up against a car window, and in that very moment, he didn’t want to be anywhere else because he was perfectly content. Yuuri was not.

“That was so much fun but let’s never do it again, I’m so tired ,Vitya,” Yuuri said, smushing his face harder against the glass. He felt like a vampire came and sucked out all of his energy, but in a good way. A kind and fun American vampire. Maybe named Kitty.

“I know solnyshko, we’ll be home soon.” Viktor took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Yuuri’s thigh. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the coarse denim of his husband’s jeans. It was a soothing rhythm.

“I think I like this new life we’re making…” Viktor whispered into the still air of their car. It was dark and they were stuck in traffic and even though they were surrounded by people, it felt like just the two of them. Alone in their little pocket of happiness. It was cheesy, but he was cheesy and it was true.

“Me too. Our new American friends are a little confusing, but good," Yuuri paused, "I think I’ll like it a lot more if Yura wins Rostelecom next weekend,” he teased, poking Viktor in the side.

“Well his biggest competition is Otabek, so I think we’re okay as long as he doesn’t get permanent heart eyes,” Viktor shot back, this time Yuuri had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. 

“We need to get all these jokes out of our system before we get home if we want to retain the use of all of our limbs.” Yuuri smiled and leaned his head back on the window. Viktor laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Do you think Yura has any friends here?” Viktor smiled at the thought of Yuri with a posse of American Yuri’s Angels following him like a pack of neon hyenas. 

“I don’t know. He doesn’t like anyone at the new rink, but I bet he didn’t like anyone at his old rink for a while,” Yuuri rambled sleepily, “He likes Andrew and Kitty, but he’d never admit it. He loves us, but he’d never admit it. But new friends? Way too far out of his league.” They both laughed and smiled as the traffic cleared up and they finally started to make their way home. Yuuri rested his head against the window again and let himself drift towards sleep to the background of he periodic flashes of streetlights that lined the highway. 

“I love you so much, and I’m so proud of what we’re making together,” Viktor whispered after a moment’s silence. Yuuri was on the edge of sleep but he heard, and he smiled. He didn’t pick up his head because that seemed like way too much effort, but he whispered back.

“I love you too. So, so much.”

"Our future is bright solynshko."

"Very, very bright."

Yeah, Yuuri and Viktor were pretty sure that whatever their retirement had in store, it was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everybody, that's a wrap! Thanks again to skygem for the prompt, this was so much fun to write. As always, leave me a note if you liked it.


End file.
